Misty's Desire
by HisCodenameWasTheFox
Summary: Misty invited Brock and Ash to her gym to visit after many years. But Ash doesn't know a secret feeling that Misty harbors for him, and what she will do to get him. Rated M for lots of smut. This is my first time writing, so don't judge too harshly.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me if I get any facts wrong in this story. I tried to research the best I could, but I've only watched up to episode 43 in Kanto. But before we start the story, I just want to get this of of the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters**

 **Now that we're done with that, on to the story!**

Misty's Point Of View:

Misty paced nervously around the Cerulean City Gym, or as she knew it, her own home. She had invited Ash and Brock to visit her gym the next day. After she had left to be a full time gym leader. Being a gym leader was nice, but all the trainers she faced were relatively easy. She missed the excitement of traveling Kanto with her friends. That was one of the reasons she wanted them back. The other reason was Ash.

Sure, she liked Brock, but only as a friend. Ash was something more. At night, she lied awake dreaming about his raven black hair, his cute smile, and the way his eyes seemed to sparkle when he got excited.

But she had to hide her true feelings for the visit. While she loved Ash, she was mortified that he would find out, or even not love her back. She shook her head. That was not a possibility. He would not find out.

Misty sighed. She would have to stop thinking about Ash. It was late anyway. She should start getting to bed. Misty went to the back of the gym, where she had her own little apartment set up. She showered, brushed her teeth, and put on her "My Little Pokemon" pajamas. All while thinking about Ash.

She tossed and turned in bed, but the image of Ash would not get out of her head. Eventually she gave up on sleep, and started watching TV. Flicking through channels, she tried to find one that wasn't crap. She hovered on a sappy love movie. She sighed and put down the remote. It didn't look great, but it seemed right to her.

As she watched, she realized that the male actor in the movie looked suspiciously like Ash. She had got to stop thinking about him. After a few more minutes, and she got to a kissing scene. She wished that Ash would kiss her like that.

She kept on watching until she felt drowsy. As she was about to fall asleep, she saw the actor leading a woman into bed. With that image in her mind, Misty drifted into sleep.

As she slept, Misty dreamed that she was the female actor on the television, and Ash was kissing here. They moaned softly as they kissed more and more passionately. Slowly, she felt Ash's manhood grow. Misty moaned with pleasure, and just as they were about to get serious, Misty woke up.

Panicked, she shot off of her couch. It was still night time. She was angry that she was woken up just as she was getting to the good part of her dream. She looked around, and saw her pokemon gazing inquisitively at her. With a jolt, she realized that she might have been talking in her sleep. "Okay guys, back to bed." She said to her pokemon. They nodded and walked off to their beds.

She watched them go, then went to her room. As she got back into her covers, an idea formed in her mind. And how her pokemon just might help.

 **I don't know if that was a good first chapter or not. This is my first time writing. I would love some reviews and feedback, so I know what to do next time. I don't really know where this story will go, but I had some idea. I will continue to create more Ash x _, so that all the girls get a chance. I do ship pokeshipping however.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back again! I know you want to read more, (Not really) but I have to do this. I'll have to do a disclaimer, but this time I made it into a poem! Yay!**

 **Charmander's red**

 **Squirtle is blue**

 **I don't own Nintendo**

 **So please don't sue**

 **(I know Nintendo doesn't directly own Pokemon, but I needed the syllables to work.)**

 **Also, I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I just didn't know how to stretch it out.**

Ash's Point Of View:

Ash was really excited. Misty had invited him and Brock to her gym for the day. Ash was heading to Cerulean City, and he already was drinking in the familiar place. He was so close to his home he could sense it. He had already met up with Brock, and they were spending the day hanging out around the city before they had to go to the gym. They hung out, eating ice cream and talking about their adventures. Ash was talking about his journey to be a pokemon master, and Brock was talking about his internship.

As it started to get dark, they each went to the outskirts of Cerulean City and camped for the night. They wanted to get to the gym by early morning. As Ashe settled into his sleeping bag, it reminded him of the times that him, Misty and Brock were on their adventures in Kanto. He wished he was back in those days. It seemed like years ago. (Authors Note: It was. Ash just doesn't age. Ex-machina anyone?)

He wished that he could see Misty more often. Deep inside him, he had a huge crush on Misty. He didn't want to tell her because he was afraid that she would get angry and beat him up. Yet, that was one of the qualities that made her so endearing to him.

As he heard Pikachu snoring beside him, he wished that Misty would return his feelings. With that thought, Ash slowly drifted to sleep.

_Line Break_

Ash woke up as the light from the sun streamed through the trees, waking him up. Groggily, he sat up and put on his regular clothes. Then he went into Brock's tent, and woke him up too.

"Thanks Ash." Brock said as he got out of his sleeping bag. "I usually just sleep through the entire morning."

They ate a breakfast that consisted of packaged cereals and bruised fruit. They then took down their tents and started walking to Cerulean City.

"Hey Ash, do you miss Misty?" Brock asked, breaking the silence. Ash suddenly wondered if he knew. "Um, yeah. Sure." Ash replied. "I mean, it's been awhile since I saw her." Brock nodded, apparently satisfied with this answer.

As they walked towards Misty's gym, Ash contemplated what would happen when he got there.

 **Like I said, that was a pretty short chapter. But don't worry, stuff will happen soon! Just you wait! And please excuse me if my writing is bad. This is my first time writing smut.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I'm back! I feel like taking risks today, so I'm not even going to do the disclaimer! BWAHAHAHA! LET THE POLICE FIND ME! LET THEM TAKE ME TO JAIL! I DON'T CARE! Sorry. I'm better now.**

Misty's Point Of View:

Misty was walking around the pool of her gym, wondering when Ash and Brock were going to get there. They were already several minutes late. _What was holding them up_? Misty thought. _Although it is like them to be late. But if they don't show up, my plan can't continue._ "

Just then the doorbell rang. Misty perked up and ran to answer it. She flung open the door and saw Ash and Brock standing there. "Hi Misty!" Ash said as he walked in. "Wow, you really fixed up the gym, huh?"

"Pika- Pikachu!" Chimed in Pikachu, who peeked out from Ash's shoulder.

Misty blushed, then became worried that Ash saw her blush. "Yeah. I fixed up this place and made it a real gym instead of a stage. My sisters really messed this place up."

The three of them laughed. "Come on guys, I'll show you the tour of the place." Misty said, motioning for the three of them to follow.

"C'mon guys, if you want we can battle!" She said, knowing that Ash could never turn down a battle!"

"Definitely!" Ash said, excited for the battle. Brock chuckled and sat down on a bench to spectate.

"Let's do 2v2!" Ash said, stepping up to the pool, which doubled as a arena for battling. "C'mon Pikachu!" Ash said. "You too Bulbasaur! Let's beat Misty! It's been too long."

Misty smirked. She threw out two pokeballs into the pool, and her Politoed and Psyduck popped out. Ash raised his eyebrow. "Psyduck? Well, let's go."

The gym changed to water with little spots of rock around it. "Pikachu! Send a thunder bolt into the water!"

"Pikachu!" The little pokemon replied as it zapped the water with tendrils of electricity. Politoed lept up, avoiding the shock, and Psyduck waddle to shore, but tripped and fell over. "Hmmph." Ash muttered, a little miffed his plan didn't work.

Misty tensed. Now was the time. She needed to do it now. "Politoed! Psyduck! Hypnosis now! Psyduck and Politoed turned towards Ash and Brock and a light purple wave shot towards them. **(Had to take a little artistic licence here.)** They immediately stiffened, and then fell to the floor.

Pikachu and Bulbasaur looked shocked. They had no idea what to do. Then Misty yelled, "One more time guys!" And two more waves shot towards the pokemon. Just like their owner, they stiffened and hit the ground.

Misty walked over to Brock, who was in a comatose state on the bench. "Brock," She told him. "You will sit here until I instruct otherwise, and will not make a sound." Brock murmured "Yes mistress." Then slumped over again. _Good._ Misty thought. Now for Ash.

She walked over to Ash, who was lying on the ground and groaning. "Ash, get up." She commanded. Ash got to his feet and faced Misty. "Awaiting your commands mistress." He said in a monotone voice.

Misty licked her lips in anticipation. "Ash, take off your clothes." Ash pulled off his shirt and pants, revealing ripped abs, and his dick. Misty got to her knees and started stroking it. Ash moaned in pleasure.

As Misty rubbed his half-hard cock, it started to extend. First five, then eight, then twelve inches. Misty's eyes widened in surprise. This was big! She wondered if she could ride this, but she was up to the challenge.

Misty stood up and took off her shirt, revealing a very small bra, barely containing her enormous breasts. She then dropped her pants, and then her panties. "Ash, lay down."

"Yes Mistress." He said, covarying no emotion.

Ash laid down with his back against the floor. Misty lowered herself also, and stroked his pulsing member some more. Bracing herself, she opened her mouth and started giving Ash a blowjob.

Even in his hypnosis, Ash moaned in pleasure. Misty was growing more and more aroused. As MIsty was licking the top of Ash's dick, he orgasamed. Misty opened her mouth, catching all the cum. Ash arched his back and gave another pleasure moan with the effect of his organism.

 _My turn_ thought Misty as she placed herself on Ash's body. "Ash, fuck me." Misty commanded. Ash did as she said, lifting his dick into Misty's pussy, causing her to yelp in pleasure.

Ash moved his body up in down, drilling his giant cock into Misty. Misty lifted herself into a sitting position, letting her breasts bounce up and down. Without command, Ash put his hands up and started fondling her boobs. Misty had no objection. She was having a great time.

After a few minutes of this, Misty reached her point. "Ash." she moaned. "Ash, I'm gonna…" With that, a enoumas orgasam exploded inside of her. Even with this, both Ash and Misty continued sex. Misty's semen dripped down onto Ash's dick, making him feel warm. Eventually, both slowed down, and finally stopped.

Misty was completely exhausted. She laid down on Ash's chest. "Ash." She whispered softly. "Thank you." then her head slumped down, and Ash and Misty drifted back to sleep.

 **Okay. This was the M rated content I was promising you. Again, I think this really isn't good. I have never written M stuff before, so I'm really confused. But next time, we will see Ash's point of view!**


End file.
